


Get a text from your Witcher

by Doodled93, XPerimental



Series: Modern Monster Hunting [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jaskier the Singer, M/M, Modern Monsterhunting, Monster Slaying, Monsters, Texting, but also still being Geralt, geralt being unexpectedly sweet, the relative cuteness of monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodled93/pseuds/Doodled93, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: "Aw, babe."-----Jaskier's meeting with his manager is interrupted by an unexpectedly sweet text from Geralt.It's still a text from Geralt, though.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Modern Monster Hunting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603327
Comments: 81
Kudos: 1994





	Get a text from your Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first co-writing experience, so that's fun!  
> @thebardjaskier on tumblr posted about Jaskier calling Geralt baby and we were inspired for this short thing  
> If we've missed anything worth tagging please let us know  
> (This is the first non-explicit thing I've posted!- XPeri)

Jaskier’s phone chimed in his pocket—well, _chimed_ would be a misnomer.

_Hmm_

“Ah,” Jaskier held up one finger, pulling his phone from his pants with a flourish. “I have to take this.”

“Did—did you make—is that _the Witcher_?”

Jaskier’s manager had met the intimidating man on a few occasions, and would consider the rest of their life a good one if that number didn’t increase. How the chipper, talkative young man had come to be in a relationship with a Witcher was beyond them; perhaps the adage about opposites attracting worked a bit _too_ strongly between these two.

“Of course,” was the reply, as if it were obvious. “What generic ringtone would you choose—oh, _babe_.”

 _Babe_ , they mouthed, incredulous, watching as their rising star cooed at whatever was on his phone screen, one hand rising to their cheek.

“Aw, look,” he tilted his screen to show them, “He sends me pictures any time he encounters something cute.”

They can hardly imagine The White Wolf of Rivea being able to comprehend what could be considered cute, but the creature whose face filled the screen was indeed _cute_.

It had big blue eyes, glimmering like a snapchat filter—they had a moment to consider if the Witcher used snapchat—and tawny fur fluffed about its face. It had a wide dark nose set over what looked like an impossibly tiny mouth. They could just see the tip of a pink tongue poling out. _Mlem_. Cute. Their slowly growing smile faltered at the sound of another notification.

_Hmm_

Another picture was sent, the grey square not yet loaded when another of the Witcher’s rumbling _Hmm’s_ announces another.

“ _Eugh_ , he just _had_ to ruin it.”

The cute creature from before now had a full body shot, limbs long and gangly and tipped with clawed hands, chitinous spines rising between wiry fur on the body, and the face—that impossibly small mouth was now impossibly _wide_ , ragged teeth and _too many tongues_ on display as the creature snarled at the camera. If a picture is worth a thousand words, then every word of this was wishing horrific death on the viewer.

The next picture showed the monster slumped on the ground, a portion of the rest of it—including the head—a short distance further.

_Hmm_

This picture said

_dead now_

The text bubble in the bottom left made a brief appearance.

_:)_

They stared at that little emoji for a beat, before looking at Jaskier. His face was still horribly fond as he pulled his phone back and swiped across the screen with his reply. They only caught a glimpse but there were a lot of heart emojis included. _What the fuck._

“Ah, well, at least he’ll be home soon.” His eyes flicked up to them for a moment, grin tugging at his lips. “He only uses emojis when he’s heading back. Alright,” Jaskier slipped his phone away and clapped, once. “Let’s finish this meeting up.”

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to try out more writing together as things work out. Has been a lot of fun, even something as short as this. Possibly in the same Modern AU, depending.  
> Posting this here because it's hard to post co-written things on tumblr it seems.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read  
> ~XPeri (tumblr: @xperiwrites )  
> ~Doodled93 (tumblr: @doodled93 )  
> (also taking a bit to figure out the co-author thing here)


End file.
